Forever Together
by MyHauntedLuv
Summary: This is my second story and is not as sad as the first story. Hope you like it.


"Girls! Time to go!" Star, our band manager and also me and Lilly's mother yelled. "Coming!" Lilly, our bassist, Misty, our drummer, and me, Scarlet, lead singer and guitarist. We all ran down the stair to find Star and Brian, me and Lilly's father, fighting again. See they fight about everything, me and Lilly, where we live, me and Lilly, our jobs, me and Lilly, so ya... hard life right. Brian was always hard on me and Lilly but he treated my brothers like kings. My brothers were Ryan and Kenny are great students and are really smart. My parents separated when I was young and my father took Ryan and Kenny and left me and Lilly with our mother.

Well anyway they were fighting about me and Lilly. "They can be whatever they want to be!" Star yelled, Brian twitched. "What do you want them to be stupid or something.?" he yelled back. I looked back at Misty and Lilly, Lilly looked like she was going to cry and Misty looked plain uncomfortable. I looked back at my parents to see they were glaring at each other, I sighed and then was about to clear my throat someone else did.

"Ahem" Everyone turned around to see Ryan, Kenny, Henry, and Shane. Me and Lilly looked at each other and then we both yelled, "Ryan! Kenny!" and ran over to them. Don't get me wrong, me and Lilly are not little kids, just our father won't let us see them. Kenny, our older brother laughed while Lilly was squeezing Ryan to death. "I Told you to wait in the car!" Brian yelled from across the room. "But it was boring..." Henry and Shane whined. Misty and me laughed at that. "Nice." Misty said, Henry smiled. Everyone knew that Henry and Misty liked each other and they knew she was going to get together soon.

"Girls! Don't encourage them!" Brian yelled, now standing behind the group of girls. "Sorry." both Lilly and Misty said. I glared, "Why? Its so fun..." I whined. He look over at me, "Your getting annoying." "Like heck I am." I said glaring. The boys started cracking up behind me, I smiled at that. "So, _Dear_ father, how are you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. He twitched again, "Fine!" He said in a stiff voice.

"I heard you girls are in a band." He said distastefully. "Ya, and?" I said glaring again. "And I hear that you can really sing." He stated. "Ya." I said getting annoyed. "Wait, you sing sis?" Ryan asked, "Ya." I said happily. Then the boys looked at each other with evil in their eyes, "Sing for us!" They all said. All the girls looked at them and then at each other. We could hear the challenge in their voices. "Fine, but not with out them." I said pointing to the other girls, "Fine!" the boys said. "One second" I said and we set up. The boy and Star and Brian all sat down and got comfortable. "Ready!" I said into the mic. And then I started it sing:

Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da da-da da<p>

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time have I kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
>da da da da-da<br>I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>When my heart is...broken<p>

Da da da-da da  
>Please don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<p>

How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?<br>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
>But baby I don't mean it<br>I mean it, I promise

Da da da-da da  
>Please don't leave me<br>Da da da-da da  
>Please don't leave me<br>Da da da-da da  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<p>

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry.

Da da da da, da da da da  
>da da da da-da da<br>Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<p>

I finished singing and everyone was speechless. I smiled, "Thank you so much." The boys smiled and clapped Shane looked the most impressed...


End file.
